


Red Vines

by kingandmoon



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Everyone is Alive and Nothing Hurts, Ficlet, First Kiss, Getting Together, Jealousy, M/M, Oblivious Derek, jealous!Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-08 05:35:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15923936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingandmoon/pseuds/kingandmoon
Summary: Derek couldn’t keep his eyes from drifting towards the pair all throughout the pack meeting. They snickered together every so often, and the sound was echoing in Derek’s head. If he didn’t know better, he would say that Stiles was flirting with his baby sister.





	Red Vines

**Author's Note:**

> Written based on a prompt I think I saw somewhere, basically Derek is mad at Stiles because he's flirting with Cora but really he's just jelly.  
> Shoutout to my beta, you basically wrote this anyway- and a belated happy birthday!  
> Rated for language and hints at frickle frackle.

Stiles was definitely going to be the death of him.

In the beginning, Derek had been deeply irritated by Stiles. He wasn’t much of a threat beyond being the Sheriff’s son, but his constant involvement drove him crazy. But then he started spending more time with Scott, and Stiles came as a by-product, and the irritation turned into a reluctant acceptance.

Stiles had certainly taken that acceptance to his head. He spent way too much time in Derek’s loft, hanging around like a plague, and he was constantly finding ways to get under Derek’s skin. Just like he was doing now.

“You know, I do spend a fair amount of money on groceries,” Derek told Stiles, watching as the latter nearly hit his head as he emerged from the fridge, bottle of cola in hand.

“These aren’t groceries, they’re snacks,” Stiles told him primly as he scooped up the bags of chips and candy he’d already selected into his arms.

“I still pay for them.” Derek resisted the urge to trip Stiles as he walked past him. Barely.

“Dude, your werewolves eat about fifty times more than me. I am _so_ not the problem here.”

“Don’t call me dude.”

Stiles shrugged and flung himself down on the sofa beside Cora, who, surprisingly, didn’t push him away. In fact, she even took the bag of Red Vines Stiles offered to her. Derek felt a growl crawl up his chest, but Cora resolutely ignored him. Well then.

Derek couldn’t keep his eyes from drifting towards the pair all throughout the pack meeting. They snickered together every so often, and the sound was echoing in Derek’s head. If he didn’t know better, he would say that Stiles was _flirting_ with his baby sister.

“Uh, Derek?”

Derek started at the sound of Erica’s voice before realising that the end of his sentence had drifted away from him and the whole pack was staring at him. He cleared his throat awkwardly and turned his death glare away from Stiles, who was looking at him with deep concern and maybe fear. Good.

“Yep. That’s it, guys.”

“Class dismissed?” Isaac asked, a wry twitch to his lips.

Derek only sighed and waved them away. Most of the pack left as soon as they could, abandoning their messes for someone else to clean up. Irate as he was, Derek did the same and went upstairs to muse.

Something about seeing Stiles acting so _familiar_ with Cora had struck a nerve in Derek. Usually he had better control over his anger, and usually he was better at ignoring the whirlwind that was Stiles. Maybe it was because Cora was his younger sister, but the idea of her and Stiles made fire flare up inside him.

Derek sat at the top of his bed, staring out the window as the sky darkened and the almost-full moon could be glimpsed behind passing clouds. Just as his head was clearing, Cora’s piercing giggle struck him back into reality. At first, it made him pang for his family, and how she used to always laugh with such joy. Then he remembered Stiles, and the thought that _he_ could be the cause of that laugh made the wolf flare up again inside with anger and something bitter that he couldn’t quite name. Before he knew what was happening, he was marching downstairs to kick Stiles the hell out- what was he still doing here anyway?

As he came low enough to see into the living room, his eyes landed on Stiles, sitting cross-legged on the sofa facing Cora, who was cuddling her knees to her chest and suckling on the tip of a Red Vine, in an almost suggestive manner. Cora was flirting _back_?

Derek couldn’t help the snarl this time, and Stiles jumped up to his feet after untangling his stupidly long legs. Cora, however, didn’t even flinch. She _knew_ that Derek was there.

“D-Derek, hi, I was waiting to talk to you but you never came back down and I lost track of time with- with Cora–”

“Don’t,” Derek grit out, and Stiles immediately ceased his rambling. But Derek’s eyes were fixed on Cora, who had a lazy grin spreading across her face. Derek looked from Cora to Stiles and back, trying to convey his fury to his sister, but she simply widened her eyes at him suggestively.

And that’s when it hit Derek.

He’d been totally wrong.

His anger had been misguided, and he suddenly recognised the bitter feeling from earlier. _Jealousy_. He’d been _jealous_ of _his baby sister_ because Stiles was showing her attention. He’d _wanted_ Stiles.

“Uh, I know that you guys have some kind of secret eyebrow communication thing going on, and I don’t want to disrespect that and get in the way of it or anything, but do you mind explaining to me what’s happening here?” Stiles demanded, arms swinging by his sides as he finished frantically gesticulating.

“Why don’t you tell Derek why you were waiting around for him, huh Stiles?” Cora suggested, shit-eating grin firm on her face and she hopped over the back of the sofa, hips swinging as she slid the loft door open and left, only looking back to close it with a resounding thud that sat heavily in the uneasy silence.

“Uh…” Stiles turned slowly to look up at Derek. “So, yeah. Well. I was here- I mean, I stayed here to ask- to check, really…”

“Go on,” he prompted, eyes caught as Stiles bit his lip.

Derek watched with confusion as Stiles suddenly screwed his eyes shut and said, all in a rush, “You were being weird and staring at me and I just wanted to check that I hadn’t offended you or anything, because you don’t usually look at me like that and it was kinda scaring me.”

“Sorry,” Derek said gruffly, and Stiles’ eyes flew back open.

“What? Sorry?”

“Yeah. Sorry I scared you. I don’t… I don’t want you to be scared. Of me.”

“Sure, dude.” Derek had to bite his tongue to stay quiet. “But what’s brought all this on?”

“Something Cora said.”

“She didn’t say anything! It was all eyebrows!” Stiles squeaked with a shrill voice, throwing his arms up. Why was he squeaking? With a start, Derek realised he was leaning too close; drawn in by Stiles’ scent now that he was paying attention to it. He quickly stood straight again, and Stiles visibly relaxed.

“I don’t want to make you uncomfortable. I was just mad about something, but I was wrong.”

“What was it?”

Derek shook his head. No way could he tell Stiles. He wouldn’t ever let it go. “Don’t worry about it.”

“Come on, please?” Stiles stepped close to him again, and Derek had to fight his fangs threatening to come through. “Pleeease? Pretty please? Dude, I’ll do anyth–”

Derek snapped as Stiles’ scent became thick and overpowering. Pushing him back down to the sofa and crouching down in front of him, Derek brought his face close to Stiles’ ear where his scent was strong.

“Don’t call me dude,” Derek said quietly, and Stiles visibly shuddered.

“Sorry… Sorry… But… But can I just say… Can I guess what it was about?”

Derek jerked back a little in surprise. “Guess?”

“Yeah, guess. Just in case we’re both on the same page.”

Derek swallowed against the lump that suddenly filled his throat.

“Cause if we are, I really don’t want to miss this.” Derek blinked once, twice, before deciding _fuck it_ and nodding. “Was it about… Was it about how I was flirting with Cora earlier?”

Derek flushed and leant back to look at Stiles’ face.

“I’ll take that as a yes,” Stiles laughed giddily. “Well, that’s good.”

“Good?”

“Yeah. Good. I’m glad it worked.”

“I- what?” Stiles always had a way of distracting Derek from the point.

“My plan- our plan- to make you jealous. But then I got worried that I’d made you mad, you were looking at me like you wanted to kill me–”

“Stiles. Stop talking.”

Stiles’ jaw snapped shut with a click of teeth. Slowly, Derek realised that he was still crouched in front of Stiles, arms pressed into the sofa on either side of Stiles’ legs. He rearranged himself so that he was kneeling and inched his spread hands closer to Stiles until his thumbs pressed against his thighs. Stiles tried to give him a winning smile.

“This is new to me. Earlier, I didn’t get it. I couldn’t understand why seeing the two of you made me so angry, but… I do understand now.”

“And?” Stiles asked, eyebrows pulling down. “So you didn’t notice me before. I’ve been, uh, noticing… you… for a few years now. So how do you feel now?”

Derek paused carefully before answering, watching Stiles’ bottom lip quiver as he strung out the silence. “I feel like my attention has been caught _now_.”

Stiles’ scent flooded with thickness again, and Derek suddenly realised what it was. _Arousal_. He almost fell forwards again to run his nose along Stiles’ jaw to his throat, inhaling deeply.

“Uh, Derek? Can we just back up and use our words again for a minute?”

Derek pulled away. He wanted to do this at Stiles’ pace, and respect his wishes, but he also desperately wanted for Stiles to start carrying his scent. “Mmn?”

Stiles coughed awkwardly and leant a little further away from Derek. “I really mean it when I say _feel_. I need there to be at least some feeling here, or I’m not sure it’s a good idea. Not that it wouldn’t be _very_ hard to say no to you,” he assured.

Derek thought for a moment. The way his mind was always attuned to Stiles, the way he just _got to him_. The way he could always count on him, the way _Stiles_ looked out for _him_. He was unavoidable, and Derek _wanted_ it.

“I feel like I have feelings.” _Ugh, awkward, Derek_.

Stiles laughed, a blurt of surprise, and ducked his head. “Well that’s good, because I have feelings too.”

“I figured,” Derek said, tilting Stiles’ head back up by the chin. “Can I kiss you now?”

Stiles looked like he was going to laugh again, but then came the thick scent and Stiles leant forwards to kiss _him_.

“I should have started flirting with your sister ages ago–” Stiles grunted as Derek pushed him back into the sofa and pounced on top of him.

 

Maybe jealousy wasn’t so bad. And maybe Stiles wasn’t so bad either.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked, if you disliked, if you loved, if it made you question humanity's survival, let me know!  
> Also point me any errors pls thanks


End file.
